Gotta Go My Own Way
by sweetsingingdreamer198
Summary: The Sibuna team finally defeat Victor and find Joy, Fabian and Joy start to get closer but Nina still likes Fabian although he doesn't know that. Will Fabian ever find out Nina's true feelings for him? or will Nina have to go her own way? Find out.
1. The New Couple

**Hey Guys this is my first Story so plz be nice also I Dont own HOA or any of its Characters so i hope you enjoy.**

****

Gotta Go My Own Way...

* * *

**Nina P.O.V**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's finally been a year after we defeated Victor, saved Joy, and found the treasure which we're still trying to figure out what to do with. Anyway everyone is getting along and Patricia has really became a good friend to me even after we found Joy, everything is still the same in Anubis house even with Joy around now, she's so nice and sweet and she's become another good friend to me. As for Fabian and I we've been close also but not as close as we were before we found Joy but im sure he's just glad we've found her. But to tell u the truth im really worried that with Joy back everyone's going to replace me especially Fabian. I dont think i could handle that, ever since we've started the mystery i've been slowly falling for him though what do i even bother I'm just an American and he's a handsome smart British guy who only thinks of me as a sister. Well i gtg Amber's calling me that it's dinner time._

_Nina._

" hey Nina it's time for supper, Trudy's been calling for you for half an hour so we better get going before Alfie and Jerome eat all the food again." Said Amber

"Yeah, sorry i've been kinda distracted lately but it's no big deal im sure after this dinner i'll be good as new." I said lying a bit

"Ok...? Amber said unsurely

**At The Dining Room**

Joy was at the head of the table next to her was Fabian, then it was me, then Amber, Mara, Mick, Patricia, and finally Jerome and Alfie.

"Alright let's settle down now, and eat." Trudy said

" Hey Jerome would you fancy some mashed potatoes?" asked Alfie jokingly

"Why sure Alfie I'd love some." said Jerome

As soon as he said those words Alfie threw a spoonful of mashed potatoes at his face and another food fight began and pretty soon everyone was covered in well food.

* * *

**After dinner Fabian and Joy started to clear the table and wash the dishes, when I looked at them I noticed they were looking as though they were the only ones in the room, I felt my heart breaking a little and a bit of jealousy because i used to do all of that with him before.**

"Nina...Nina...NINA!" yelled Amber

"HUh!." asked Nina in surprise

"We've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes." Patricia said

"Oh i'm sorry." I said

"Hey guys Joy and I have something to tell you." Fabian said

"What is it?" asked everyone

"Fabian and I are an item now!" Joy squealed

**Everyone started congratulating them while I was in shock, I could feel my heart breaking and tears threatening to come out **

"Wow...Congrats guys I'm really happy for you guys." I said quietly and faked a smile

"Thanks." they both chorused

**While everyone was still congratuating the "new couple" I sneaked up to my room and cried myself to sleep.**

* * *

**So what did you guys think and if you want to give me some ideas i'd really appreciate them so plz review and i'll start the next chapter soon**

SereneSinger198


	2. Breakaway

Hey guys thanks for the reviews and yes Fabian and Nina will be together eventually so here's chapter 2

I dont own HOA or any of it's characters or Kelly Clarkson's song "Breakaway"

-SereneSinger198

* * *

**Nina Pov**

I woke up to the sun shining on my face and dry tears on my cheeks, I remembered what happened last night and tried to not let it get to me, I decided to get up and go out of my room and get ready for school, that's right my very own room because now Amber and Joy share one and so do Mara and Patricia, my room was right next to Trudy's so if i needed something i should just go and knock on her door she says, it was also located on the ground floor where the guys's rooms are, actually my room is across from Fabian and Mick's so that was a bit awkward. After i got ready i decided to go to the kitchen.

**At the Kitchen**

"Hello dear, good morning." Trudy said

"Hey Trudy." I said not really in a bright mood

"Are you alright dear you look like you puppy was ran over?" Trudy asked checking if i have a fever or something

"yes Trudy I'm fine i just feel a bit under the weather." I said

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to bed aand sleep for a couple more hours?" she asked

"Yes i'm sure Trudy, So where is everyone else Trudy?" I asked

"Well Jerome and Alfie had to get to class early or else they would have 2 weeks detention, Mara and Mick are at the field training for his scholarship at UCLA, Amber, Joy, and Patricia are in the library, and Fabian is still asleep.

"Fabian's still here." I said trying not to sound surprised

"Yes he got in a bit late last night because he and Joy were out on a lovely midnight stroll." Trudy said

"Oh that's cool... for them." I said faking a smile

"Yes, those two are so cute aren't they?" Trudy asked

"They sure are." I mumbled

"Good Morning Trudy, Nina." Fabian greeted

"Hi Fabian." I said trying not to look at him

"Morning dear, so how was your midnight stroll with Joy last night?" Trudy asked

"Oh it went well, I think this relationship of ours is really in bloom." Fabian said in glee

**I could feel my heart breaking and tears about to come out I really didn't want to here anymore of this.**

"Um hey i'm gonna head out now don't wanna be late for school you know." I said faking a smile again

"Sure, Bye" they chorused

* * *

**At the School grounds**

**I was trying to fight back tears but i really couldn't so i ran into the forest and cried there for what seemed to be like hours, after that i cleaned my face and removed any traces of tear strains, and went to find everyone else at the school grounds.**

"Hey guys." I said

"hey Nina, are you ok?" Joy asked

"Um. Yeah of course i'm just a little bit tired." I lied

"Hey we should probably get inside that classroom before Ms. Andrews gives us detention." Patricia said

"right." everyone chorused

**with that everyone left except for Fabian and I**

"hey Nina can i ask you something?" Fabian asked

"Sure, what do you need?" I also asked

"Well you know how we sit together for every class?" Fabian said

"yeah..." I said

"Well do you think you could switch with Joy, I mean it's not like i have a problem with you, it's just that i think it's a good idea seeing how we're only friends and Joy and I are an item now." Fabian said

I stood there in shock with tears threatening to come out and my heart ripping to pieces until i finally said ok

"Thanks Nina!" he yelled as he went to catch up with Joy

"sure whatever." I mumbled

**During class I saw Joy and Fabian giggling and sneaking kisses or looks, i kept staring at them until i couldn't take it anymore, I walked up to Ms. Andrews and asked if i could go to the infirmary, When i arrived at the infirmary the nurse there asked what was wrong and i just said i didn't feel good, so she said i should just skip school and go back to my room and rest. though I really didn't go back to my room i was walking around the hallway until i saw a music room with a piano there, No one here knew that i could sing or play the piano, Back in America I would always play and sing it was always my passion and it helped me get rid of my problems and escape reality, so i decided to play the piano for old times sake.**

"Wow, it's been months since I've sang or played." I said to myself touching the keys lightly and before i knew it I was sing "Breakaway" By: Kelly Clarkson

_Grew up in a small town_  
_And when the rain would fall down_  
_I'd just stare out my window_  
_Dreaming of what could be_  
_And if I'd end up happy_  
_I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying hard to reach out_  
_But when I tried to speak out_  
_Felt like no one could hear me_  
_Wanted to belong here_  
_But something felt so wrong here_  
_So I prayed I could break away_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_  
_And I'll make a wish_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_  
_I'll take a risk_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_  
_Sleep under a palm tree_  
_Feel the rush of the ocean_  
_Get onboard a fast train_  
_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_  
_And breakaway_

_[Chorus]_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_  
_Swinging around revolving doors_  
_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_  
_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_  
_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_  
_And I'll learn how to fly_  
_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_  
_I gotta take a risk_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget the place I come from_  
_I gotta take a risk_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway._

**When i finished I felt so much better getting my emotions out, but then i heard a pair of hands clapping at me.**

"Wow, that was beautiful." a voice said

* * *

**Wow this was a long Chapter anyway what do you guys think anyway plz review and i'll post more chapters and who do you guys think the voice is**

**-SereneSinger198**


	3. A Talk With a Friend

****

Hey guys thanks again for my reviews so i thought i would add another chapter today..

**I dont own HOA or any of its characters**

**-SereneSinger198**

**

* * *

****Nina POV**

**I turned around and to where the clapping sounds came from and I saw Jerome and Amber standing there with shocked expressions**

"Oh hey guys what are you doing here?" I asked embarassed

"Oh you see, Mr. Winkler asked us to get some supplies from the music room for the play." Jerome said

"NINA OH MY GOSH! why didn't you tell us you could sing and play the piano!" Amber said jumping up and down like a five year old

"Well it was never mentioned so I thought it was best not to tell anyone." I said blushing

"You should have at least told me." said Amber crossing her arms

"So what were you doing here in the first place I thought you went to the infirmary?" Jerome asked looking around the room for the boxes

"Um.. yeah i did go and they told me to go back to bed, but i really didn't feel like it so i went for a walk and here i am" I said

"Ok? anyway we are going to have a party for Fabian and Joy this weekend and everyone is invited." Amber said excited

"Umm.. what if I can't go...I mean I still have that paper due to Mr. Sweet on Monday and I really need to work on it." I responded desperate to get out of this party

"But Nina you have to go it's going to be like the party of the century." Amber retaliated

"But-." Nina was cut of by Jerome

"Oh here they are, well we better get these boxes over to the drama studio Amber, See you later Nina." Jerome said waving while balancing the heavy boxes

"No buts Nina you are going and that's final." Amber said before leaving

*sigh* Nina said picking up her bag and leaving the music room.

* * *

**Back at Anubis House**

"Well since we're going to have this party, we should go into town and get some supplies." Amber said in a fact

"Ok, so when do go and get them your majesty." Alfie joked while Jerome snickered

"Oh hahahaha very funny Alfie, anyway i suggest we go now. Alfie and Jerome should go and get the party things like balloons, streamers, etc., Mara, Joy, and I will go and pick up the cake, Patricia and Mick should go and pick up the music, and Fabian and Nina should go and get the food." Amber said

"Yes mam." we all chorused

**While I was in my room preparing to leave with Fabian later, Mara knocked on the door and asked to come in**

"Hey Mara come on in." I said

"Hey Nina are you alright you've been acting a bit different ever since term started." Mara asked

"Yeah i'm ok I've just been a bit... depressed lately." I admitted

**I knew Mara was someone I could talk to with having anyone overreact.**

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked

"Sure, I guess it would make me a bit better." I said

" So do you remember last year when you we were all trying to find Joy last year and Amber kept on teasing Fabian and I for having a _secret relationship?" I_ said

"Yes and Jerome and Alfie joined in." Mara concluded

"Well I sort of lied, because in reality...i admit that I'm falling hard for Fabian and it breaks my heart everytime i see him with Joy...because i wish it was me with him." I admitted crying

"So what you're telling me is you're in love with Fabian ?" Mara asked in surprise

"Yes.. I'm sorry i knew i shouldn't have said anything, but please Mara you cant tell him or anyone else it would break my heart to know he doesn't want to friends with me anymore because of it." I pleaded while tears cascaded down my face

"Oh Nina it's ok." Mara said while bringing me to an embrace

"Remember this happened to Mick and I last year?" Mara said

"Yeah..." I mumbled

" It's going to be ok Nina I promise because if you and Fabian are truly meant for each other then you both will find a way to be together, and truth to be told everyone thinks you and Fabian are meant for each other. " Mara admitted

"Really." I said

"Definately, both of you have this connection that no other girls, even Joy has with Fabian, why when you two were researching about egyptian mythology last year all he had was eyes for you and he would always say your name in his sleep at least that's what Mick told me." Mara said

"What about Joy?"I asked

"Joy has also seen it, she's confused of her feelings for him she doesn't know if she likes him as a friend or as a boyfriend." Mara said

"Ok." I said

"Now dry those tears and get ready because Fabian's on his way over soon." she said.

"Ok, thanks Mara for everything." I hiccupped.

"No problem." She said while exiting

**After Mara left I kept on thinking about what she said do you think I could still have a chance with Fabian, but i was cut off my thoughts by Fabian asking if I was ready to go.**

"Hey Nina are you ready to go?" Fabian asked

"Yeah I'm ready to go." I replied

"Are you ok?" Fabian asked concerned

"Yeah i'm ok, I was just watching A walk to remember, a sad movie." I said still hiccupping

"Ok if you're sure." He said

**After that we went to the foyer where Amber gave us a list of things to buy , and after Joy pecked Fabian on the cheek, which I had to look away from, we left for the bus stop stop that would take us to the supermarket.**

* * *

Well here's chapter 3 guys, so tell me what do you think, The next chapter is when Fabian and Nina are at the supermarket

-SereneSinger198


	4. The Supermarket

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews and i know you guys are waiting for that Fabina moment and it will come but in the mean time i'm just making Fabian a bit blind to Nina's feelings and there might be a twist in the story so keep reading plz. so now here's Chapter 4.**

**-SereneSinger198**

**

* * *

**

**Nina's POV**

**On the way to the Supermarket**

"So what were you and Mara talking about?" asked Fabian curiously

"Oh...um you know girl stuff." I said awkwardly

"Ok..um listen I know I haven't really been around as much as I used to and I'm sorry I haven't been really acting like a bestfriend to you." Fabian admitted

"No. it's ok I mean you and Joy are a couple." I whispered while looking at the ground trying to avoid his beautiful choclate orbs that makes me lost whenever I look at them

**Fabian stopped in his tracks and made me face him**

"No it's not Nina, I should not have been avoiding you all this time and I feel bad, so to make it up to you, how would you like to hang out this friday night?" He asked me

"I dont know Fabian, what about Joy wouldn't she be mad at me?" I said to him still looking at the ground

"I'll reason with her then, but please Nina let me make it up to you, Please." Fabian pleaded while pushing my chin upward forcing me to meet his mezmerizing chocolate orbs

"Well...Ok as long as it's ok with Joy I don't want her mad at me." I said walking away from him

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it." He said catching up with me

**The rest of the walk to the supermarket was suprisingly enjoying, Fabian and I talked about our summers and laughed about somethings, It was like things were back like they used to be.**

"Ok so what does Amber want us to get while were here?" Fabian asked

"Hold on, i'll check." I said looking for the piece of paper Amber had given us earlier

**While I was searching for the list in my bag, a stranger accidently pushed by me causing me to land into Fabian, when I looked up to him, I noticed our lips were only inches apart I could feel my heart pounding in my heart and my face heat up with my blush, when I looked at Fabian I noticed his face had turned scarlet and I thought I saw a spark in his eye.**

"Umm..(clears throat) thanks for the catch." I said awkwardly

"Yeah...ummm no problem." Fabian also said awkwardly

"So let's look at that list, shall we." I said to him

"Yeah ok, so what do we need?" He asked

"Umm we need, Soda, chips, dip,candy, eggs, balloons, crackers, juice, fruits, and...flowers?" I said looking at the last item on the list

"Flowers?" Fabian said curiously

"Yeah...so listen i'll go get the soda, candy, chips, and flowers ok?" I said

"Ok and I'll go get the rest." Fabian said

"Yeah and we'll meet here when we get all of it ok." I responded

"Yeah ok." He said

* * *

**While getting the items on the list I couldn't help but think about what happend with Fabian earlier, I mean it felt good to be in his arms and I felt as though i was protected and yet it felt so right, and the way our lips were so close, I knew I couldn't think about these things, he has a girlfriend and Joy's my friend but I can't help but think about cause it's so wrong and yet so right.**

"Ok I have the soda, chips, candy now all I need is the flowers." I said to myself

**I stopped by the florist to get a bouquet of pink roses and I asked the elderly woman if i could have 2 bouquets of them.**

* * *

"Um.. Madam may i please have 2 pink rose bouquets?" I asked

"Sure, dearie so are they for anyone special?" the woman asked

"Um.. yes my friend's anniversary party." I said remembering why I had to get them

"Oh... so you and your friend must be close then aren't you?" she asked

"Yes, were very close but I really can't help but love him." I said

"Oh so you love this boy huh?" she said

"Yes I do but the problem is he has a girlfriend which is my new friend and I feel like my heart is on fire everytime I see them together." I admitted

"Dear, if you love this boy then you should admitt it to him, let me tell you if you two are truly meant to be then you two will end up together." said the woman

"really you think so?" I asked

"I know so honey, just have hope and wait for him because if your love is true then he'll finally realize it, because true love waits, remember that dear." said the kind woman

"Thank you so much." I said paying for the flowers

"Your welcome dear, just follow and listen your heart and it will lead you to whomever you're destined to be with." she said

"Thank you again I feel so much better now." I said before leaving to meet with Fabian

* * *

**I met up with Fabian where we seperated and found him there on his cellphone talking to someone, probably Joy I thought**

"Ok I love you to Joy, bye." Fabian said before he hung up

"Hey Fabian, who was on the phone?" I asked trying not to cry in front of him after hearing what he just said

"Oh hey, umm that was Joy she was wondering where we were, apparently Amber's worried about us." Fabian replied

"O really then i guess we better head back to the house then." I said looking at the ground again trying to not let him see me cry

"Are you ok?" Fabian asked concerned

"Oh yeah just a bit tired you know." I said faking a smile

"Nina, I know when you're lying tell me now please I'm worried." He pleaded

"Nothing's wrong Fabian I'm just tired, really." I lied

"Ok if you're sure." He said

"Yeah." I said

"So what took you so long?" He asked

"What do you mean?" I asked while we were walking back to Anubis House

"Well you were kinda gone for half an hour." He said

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting, there was just a long line." I said lying a bit

"Really ok, so umm... do you have the flowers?" Fabian questioned looking at me

"Yeah I got pink roses." I told him

"Cool, they're Joy's favorite." He said with a smile

"Really, they're my favorite to." I whispered

"Well here we are, Home Sweet Home." He said laughing a bit

"Yup." I said laughing a bit to

"Umm... Nina before we go inside, I just wanna say something about what happend when that stranger pushed you." He said scratching his head a bit

"Yes Fabian?" I asked hopeful

"Umm.. do you think we could forget about it, I mean so it's not to awkward between us." Fabian asked seriously

"Uhhhhh... yeah sure I mean we are only bestfriends." I chocked out trying not to cry in front of him or let any of the sobs come out

"Cool well let's get inside." He said opening the door for me

"Yeah." I whispered

"Hey guys we're back!" Fabian said to everyone

"Oh hey guys did you get the things on the list?" asked Amber

"Sure, here they are" I said as I handed her the things we bought

"Ok. thanks." Amber said

"No prob." I said not really paying attention, because of the scene playing in front of me, which was Fabian and Joy making out

"Umm...Listen i'm gonna go to sleep i'm really tired ok." I told everyone as I almost ran to my room

**There in my room, I let my tears out, throwing my pillows and picture frames across the room. I cant believe he regretted what almost happend in the Supermarket. Just then Patricia, Mara, and Amber asked if they could come in my room.**

"Hey guys." I said weakly

"Hey, what's wrong we heard a crash come from your room." they said

"Yeah I just tripped." I lied

"Really is that why your pillows are all over the room and all of your frames are broken." Patricia said

"Yeah." I said

"Nina, please tell us what's worng." Amber pleaded

"Ok fine guys, but I can't right now, so you can ask Mara." I said as I buried my head deeper in my pillow

"Guys, Nina's in love with Fabian." Mara admitted to Amber and Patricia

"Really." they both said

"Yeah..I really am." I admitted with tears still puring out of my eyes

"Finally." Patricia and Amber said

"What." Mara and I asked together

"Amber and I already knew from last year that you fancied Fabian." Patricia said

"Yeah we just needed you to say it." Amber said

"Even though Joy's my bestfriend, I know that she doesn't really fancy Fabian." Patricia said

"Yeah, plus you two are so cute." Amber squealed

"Well as much as I appreciate it, there never is gonna be a Fabian and me." I said

"Why?" they chorused

**I told them what happend in the Supermarket when the stranger accidently pushed me into Fabian, to which they awed, and I told them what happend before we entered the house and let's just say they weren't happy.**

"Uhh... That idiot!" Patricia spat out.

"I can't believe he did that!." Amber said angrily

" He's such a jerk." Mara said

" Listen guys, do you think you could leave me alone for a little bit." I asked kindly

"Oh sure, I know you must need your rest. and for the record we are totally going to destroy Fabian because of what he did to you." Patricia said

"Yeah no one does that to one of our bestfriends." Amber continued

"I agree." Mara said

"Thanks guys, you're the bestfriends I could ever wish for." I said as we all got into a group hug.

"Well we should probably let you get some rest." Mara said

"Yeah." Amber and Patricia said as they all stood up getting ready to leave

"Thanks guys again for everything." I said as they closed the door and let my eyes close.

* * *

**Fabian POV**

**I wonder what happend to Nina, I mean she goes into her room and all of a sudden we hear alot of bangs and crashes coming from there and I see Amber, Mara, and Patricia race to her room. I hope she's ok**

"I hope she's alright." Joy said concerned

"Don't worry I'm sure she's alright." I said quite unsure myself

"I wonder what those crashes were?" Mick wondered

"It sounded like glass or something." said Alfie

"No really Alfie." Jerome said sarcatically while rolling his eyes

"I just hope she's alright." I said concerned

**After a few minutes Patricia, Mara, and Amber come out of Nina's room and are glaring daggers at me while the saying "_If looks could kill_" ran through my mind**

"Is she alright" I asked them

"Yeah she's alright, no thanks to you." Patricia spat at me

"What did I do?" I wondered

"Oh my goodness, are you really that dense?" Amber said slapping me across the face

"Really Fabian, I can't believe you did that to her?" Mara asked angrily

"What did I do?" I asked while holding my throbbing cheek

"Uhhh." they all said disgusted and left

"What did you do mate?" Mick asked while Alfie and Jerome laughed

"I don't know." I said really wondering what I did wrong

"Well whatever you did, they're pretty mad about it." Jerome said

"No duh!." I retorted

" I'll go talk to them, but in the mean time i'll get you an ice pack." Joy said before leaving

**I just sat on the couch wondering what I did wrong.**

* * *

**Well there you have it folks a long chapter 4 so plz review**

**-SereneSinger198**


	5. A Talk and A Fight

Hey guys again thanks so much, so now I know that some are u are wondering if Fabian and Nina are going to be together, well they are soon. So here's Chapter 5

**-SereneSinger198**

* * *

**Nina POV**

**I woke up to my alarm clock ringing, As I sat up to turn it off I remembered what had happened between Fabian and I yesterday, the thought of him regreting what almost happened at the supermarket almost had me in tears, but I quickly wiped it away before Amber or anyone saw them. I hopped out of bed and got my school uniform on and headed down to breakfast where I found Jerome, Alfie, Amber, Mick, Mara, Patricia, Joy and...Fabian, the person I didn't really want so see at the moment**

"Hey morning guys." I said trying to ignore Fabian's stare

"Morning." Everyone chorused

"Hello dear, go on and have some breakfast before your late for classes." Trudy said gesturing me to the table filled with many delicious food

"Umm...thanks Trudy but no thanks, I'm not really hungry." I lied seeing as the only seat available was next to Fabian

"Are you sure dear?" Trudy asked

"Yes I'm sure." I said nodding while exiting the kitchen

"Nina are you ok?" the girls (minus Joy) whispered as I passed by the dining room

"Yeah, I'm just gonna take a walk before school to clear my head a little." I whispered back

"Ok." they said in a concerned tone

**With that I left Anubis House to clear my head not really paying attention to where I was going but anywhere was better than inside there**

* * *

**Fabian POV**

**I wonder where Nina was, I learned from Joy that she decided to take a walk all alone, which had me worried, I know that she's been here for a year but Nina still didn't know much of England's different ways I mean she's lived in America for all of her life, she could get lost or hurt, or even worse killed. My eyes widened at the thought and quickly shook that idea out of my head, why was I getting so worried about Nina, I mean she's only a friend right? "**_Wrong!_**" my heart said, What in blazes is going on with me, everytime I see Nina upset I feel like my heart is burning and that I just want to wrap my arms around her to make her feel better, but when I do see Nina happy I feel really happy, its really confusing me of my feelings for Nina. Do I like her as a friend or as something more. I decided to ask Mick about it since he's had experience when dealing with these type of problems. So I found him training in the field and talked to him about it.**

"Hey mate, you got a minute." I asked Mick

" Um.. sure what do you need?" He asked

"Err...girl problems." I sighed

" Ahhhh...is this about Nina or Joy?" Mick asked

"Nina." I said as I sitting down on the ground

"What did you do this time?" He asked while rolling his eyes and crossing his arms

"I think I upset her, but I dont know what." I told him

"Yeah I kinda figured that out when Mara, Amber, and Patricia snapped at you last night." Mick said

" But the thing is I don't know what I did." I said exasperatedly

"Well was she upset before while you guys were buying the things for Yours and Joy's party?" He asked laying down on the grass

"Not really, I asked her about what she and Mara were talking about the other night and she says girl problems after that we just started hanging out like we used to and I apologized to her for not really acting like how a bestfriend should so I asked her to hang out with me on friday night to make up for it." I said smiling

"So you asked her out on a date?" He asked me

"It's not a date, were just hanging out." I said

"So it is a date." He said teasingly

"No it's not!" I shouted

"So then you don't mind if Jerome asks her out then?" He asked

"Wait..What!" I asked jumping to my feet

"Yeah Jerome told me he was planning on asking Nina out on a date." Mick stated

"Of course I do mind, Jerome is a player I don't want Nina getting hurt because of him!" I spat out while jealousy coursed through my veins

"Either that or your jealous." He said

"I'm not jealous." I said crossing my eyes

"Yes you are." Mick said standing up and facing me

" Why would I be jealous of Nina and Jerome going out on a date." I scoffed out

"You're jealous because you wish it was you and Nina that's going out with each other." He stated

" No I don't." I said

"You so do." Mick said

"NO I DO NOT!" I screamed out

"Ok mate, take it easy I was just stating a fact that's all." He said trying to calm me down

"Sorry bout that, it's just that I've been kinda having these mixed feelings about her lately." I said sitting back down on the grass

" Like what kind of feelings?" He asked drinking some water from his bottle

"I feel like when she's upset my heart's on fire, but when she laughs and smiles it makes me want to laugh and smile to, and at times when she's not there I worry about her like I did earlier." I said running my hand through my hair

"Wow, mate I think you might love her." He said

"What no that's ridiculous I'm just her best friend, were both just friends." I laughed

"Maybe to you but maybe it's more to her." Mick said

"Again that's ridiculous." I laughed again

"Alright whatever, so what happend when you guys went into the supermarket." Mick asked

"Well she was looking for the list in her bag, when this stranger accidently pushed her and she fell into my arms." I said smiling remembering how she felt in my arms

"Keep going on." He urged me

"We were just staring at each other and our lips were kinda an inch apart and we were both blushing." I admitted blushing at the moment

"So you kissed her?" He asked

"No, I helped her back on her feet adn we looked at the list and decided to split up to get the items more faster." I stated

"Wow way to ruin a moment mate." Mick said

"Well, what was I suppose to do, lean in and kiss her." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes

"Yes, it''s what happens in the romance movies." He said

"How would you know that?" I asked

"Mara made me watch a romantic movie wit her." He sighed

"Ok..." I said awkwardly

"So then what happend?" Mick asked

"Then Joy called asking where we were, cause Amber was getting worried about us, after that I said I love you to Joy and that was when Nina came back." I said

"Wait so, Nina was behind you when you said I love you to Joy?" He asked

"I guess I was busy on the phone." I said

"Wow,boy do you have some making up to do." He muttered to himself

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, keep going." Mick said laying back down on the ground

"Well after that we started walking home, and when we reached the house I asked her if she could forget all about what happened at the supermarket." I answered

"YOU DID WHAT!" He exclaimed sitting straight up

"Yeah cause I was afraid it would cause awkardness between us." I said

"You've really done it now mate." Mick said

"Done what?." I asked confused

"Ok Fabian, tell me the truth how do you feel about Nina." He asked

"I already said I only like her as a bestfriend." I said again

"Wow, you know what Fabian you might be smart with school and stuff, but when it comes to romance you're completely blind." He said picking up his things and standing up

"What do you mean?" I asked him while getting on my feet

" Maybe you should pay more attention to other people's feelings especially Nina's because you might just end up losing her and regreting it for the rest of your life." He said while walking away

**What did he mean by I would regret it later, I just stood there looking like an idiot, I decided to head back to my room to think more about this.**

**

* * *

**

**Nina POV**

**I finally felt better after walking for an hour and a half. But then I remembered I had to call Gran today because I hadn't had a chance to yet, so I went back to the house where only the girls were there, apparently Jerome and Alfie were off to prank the lower grades, Mick was training in the field again, and Fabian was at the library.**

"Oh hey Nina." They all said

"Hey." I said

"So how was your walk." Patricia asked

"Oh it was fine, you know it helped clear my mind." I said

"Hey Nina do you think I can talk to you." Joy asked coming into the room

"Umm...sure..I guess." I said looking at Mara, Amber, and Patricia

"Ok then come on." She said

**I followed Joy to her and Amber's room where we sat down on her bed.**

"So what did you need to talk to me about." I asked her

"It's about Fabian." She said seriously

" What about him?" I asked stiffening

"I want to know how you feel for him." Joy said sighing

"He's my bestfriend..nothing more." I said looking at the floor

"Nina don't lie to me, I know you love Fabian very much." She said standing up

"What no I don't what gave you that idea." I asked her

"It's the was you two are, Patricia told me why they were so angry at Fabian that night you and him returned from the market, and I agree with her, we all know except Fabian that you love him very much Nina, and Mara's right I don't like him as a boyfriend, and that' why I'm going to talk to him later to break up with him." She said sitting back down to talk to me

"Joy, I'm sorry, but I really do love him, but the thing is he doesn't love me, he only treats me as a friend." I said looking at the window

"Nina you have to tell him." Joy said

"I can't do it." I said standing up

"Nina yes you can, you and Fabian are meant to be together." She said grabbing my arms

"You're right Joy, thanks so much." I said as I hugged her

"No problem, it's the least I could do for rescuing me from Victor last year." She said as we shuddered at the memory of Victor.

**We headed back downstairs and found the boys minus Fabian there and we told them what Joy and I had talked about and they all agreed so that's when Joy decided to get up and go talk to Fabian in his room.**

"So Nina I know why you were upset when you came home from the market yesterday." Mick said

"What." I asked

" Yeah Fabian told me all about it and I think what he did was totally idiotic." He said

"Thanks Mick." I said smiling

"Wait what happend?" Jerome and Alfie asked

"Well that idiotic friend of ours decided to tell Nina that he wanted to forget what happened at the supermarket." Patricia said snobbily

"What happend at the market?" Alfie asked

"A stranger accidently bumped into Nina and she fell into Fabian's arms, and they almost kissed." Amber said

"That idiot!." Jerome and Alfie said together

"Got that right." they all said

**I smiled thinking it was good knowing that you had friends you could really count on, but my thought was interrupted by Fabian storming into the room asking to talk to me.**

"Nina can I talk to you alone for a moment please." He hissed at me

"Umm...sure." I said as he pulled my arm forcefully into his room

"Ouch Fabian stop you're hurting me!." I pleaded with me

"Can you explain to me why Joy broke up with me?" He asked me angrily

"I..I don't know." I said as tears flowed to my eyes

"Nina, I know you know because she said she talked to you and she realized something!" He hissed at me

"Yeah she did talk to me." I said trying not to meet his eyes

"What did she tell you?" He asked trying to control his anger

"That she only liked you as a friend." I said whimpering

"Why did she say that, did you tell her something else!" He asked angrily

"No...Yes... but it had nothing to do between you and her, it was about me and you." I said back

"What did you tell her about you and I!" He asked snarling

"That we were only friends and she and the others think I'm in love with you." I said while tears starting to fall

"Why would they think that?" He asked me gripping onto my wrist hard

"Because they think we have chemistry or something." I said

"That's ridiculous, how many times do I have to say to them I don't like you as a girlfriend nor do I love you as a girlfriend and once more I told them that there was no way we would ever get together because I only love you as a friend!" He said angrily shaking me

"Well what if they're telling the truth, what if we do have chemistry, and what if I' am in love with you." I said while tears were still falling

"That's ridiculous i know for a fact that you dont feel that about me!" Fabian said still angry

"Well what if I am in love with you!" I shouted

"You know what, I think you're just jealous because I've been neglecting you!" He said

**That was when I lost it, I slapped him so hard that you could hear the slap from down the hall, Everyone rushed in to see what was happening.**

" How dare you say that to me!" I said angrily

"Because it's true!" Fabian retorted

"It might be true, but you dont know the suffering I went through, the pain, the tears, and the emotion." I said finally breaking down

**He stood there speechless.**

" And for the record what Joy and everyone said was true, Im in love with you but you obviously don't feel the same way so I'm just going to forget everything that happened, and especially forget about you." I said leaving his room but was stopped by his hand grabbing my arm

"Nina I'm so sorry I dont know what happened , please forgive me ." He pleaded with tears in his eyes

"I'm sorry to Fabian, but there's already to much damage." I said walking away and running in my room locking the door and broke down one more time, I cried until I fell asleep again this time not dreaming about Fabian

* * *

**Fabian POV**

**I can't believe I just did that, what on earth possessed me to do that, Now going back to everything Mick said, I finally realized I'm in love with Nina too, I wanted to tell her but I din't wanna cause more heartache for her than I already did, Seeing her hurt and weak would forever haunt my dreams, that was the least thing I wanted to do, but somehow I still managed. ****After Nina ran off everyone yelled at me that I was an idiot for letting her go like that, and I couldn't agree more,**

"I can't believe you did that!" Patricia said angrily slapping me in the face

"Really mate, why would you do that?" Jerome asked angrily

"Why would you accuse her of our break-up Fabian, she had nothing to do with it I just told her to make a move on you already." Joy snapped at me

"Fabian I'm so disappointed at you, Nina's been in love with you since last year." Mara said to me while crossing her arms

"Well I'm sorry I didn't know, and I regret what I did to her." I said sitting down on my bed

"Regret? that's all you can say, it's always regret, so you regret everything you went through with Nina?" Amber asked furiously

"No of course not I love spending time with Nina, I always have, it's just..." I said trailing off

"Just what?" Alfie said also angry with me

" It's just I didn't know she was in love with me, if i had known I wouldn't have pushed her away." I said laying down on my bed

"Oh you mean like almost kissing her at the supermarket." Mick said disappointedly

"No, I don't regret that I liked the feeling of having her in my arms." I said

"But to Nina she thinks you regret it!" Patricia spat at my face

"Why would she think that?" I asked

**They all groaned and Jerome hit me on the back of the head, hard.**

"Ow what was that for?" I asked rubbing my head

"For being an idiot" Jerome said

"Nina thinks you regret it because you told her to forget it ever happened, and that's why she was so upset that night." Joy said

"Oh..I guess I din't think about that huh, I really gotta make this up to her, don't I." I asked

"Yep"They said in unison

**After that they all left except for Mick because he had to sleep for his training tomorrow, I still can't believe I was to blind not to notice how In love I was with Nina, loving her was like breathing air, I knew she would never take me back, but I'm willing to do anything to get her back into my arms where only she belongs and with that thought I fell asleep.**

**

* * *

****Well there you have it a really long chapter 5 I hope you enjoy it also there might only be 2 more chapters until I finish this story so plz review**

**-SereneSinger198**


	6. Gotta Go My Own Way

Hey guys sorry I haven't been able to update on the story, Ive been busy with school and plus I've been sick so anyway, I know your dying to know what happens in this story, well here it is Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of it's characters. Also I do not own the song Gotta go my own way By: Vanessa Hudgens**

**-SereneSinger198 **

* * *

**Nina POV **

**I woke up and it was only 6 in the morning, so I knew everyone would still be asleep except for Trudy of course, I decided to get up and go freshen up and see if Trudy needed help with breakfast. While walking downstairs quietly, I was still upset about what happened between Fabian and I yesterday, even though I've forgiven him mentally, I still wasn't ready to forgive him I finally reached downstairs I asked Trudy if she needed any help.**

"Hey Trudy, do you need help with breakfast?" I asked faked smiling not really in the mood for anything

"Oh no dearie, that's quite fine I know you're still quite upset about yesterday." She said sadly smiling

"Thanks Trudy." I said

"Oh your welcome sweetie, umm if you don't mind me asking dear, what exactly happend between you and Fabian yesterday?" Trudy asked while frying some pancakes

"Ohh...umm He and Joy broke up yesterday and he accused me because apparently I was at fault behind it." I whispered

"Why did he think that?" Trudy asked

" Because Joy asked to talk to me before she broke up with Fabian." I said

"What did you and Joy talk about?" She asked

"Joy wanted to know if I had feelings for Fabian at first I lied because I thought that she would be mad, but she admitted to me that she along with everyone else knew that I was in love with Fabian." I said starting to cry

"Oh sweetie, it's ok so then what happend?" Trudy asked while taking a seat next to me on the couch

"After Joy broke up with Fabian, he stormed into the living room and asked to speak with me in his room, so while we were in his room, he began to ask why Joy broke up with him or if I had anything to do with it and I said no, then it got to a point where I said It's probably because everyone thinks you and I are in love with each other and he said..he wasn't in love with me." I said completely breaking down

"Oh sweetheart, you don't have to continue if you don't want to." Trudy said giving me a hug

"No it's ok, talking to you about this is really making me feel a bit better." I said

"Ok then so what happend next?" She asked

" I answered him back with asking him what if I was in love with him and he said that it was completely ridiculous, and again I asked what if I was in love with him, and this time he retorted that I was just jealous cause he wasn't spending much time with me as much as he was to Joy, and that's when I couldn't take it anymore, I slapped him and told him everything I've been feeling and finally told him I loved him, and before I left he tried to stop me saying he was sorry and he didn't mean it." I finished

"Oh sweetie it's alright, I'm sure everything will be alright between you and Fabian eventually, you two always manage to work things out anyway." She said

"Now why don't you sit down in a chair so we wait for the others to start breakfast." She said getting up

"Sure Trudy." I said

**It wasn't long before everyone was up, first came Jerome ad Alfie who greeted me a good morning and asked if I was feeling better,i responded with an ok, then came Amber,Mara, Patricia, and Joy, who also asked the same thing and I also said ok to, then finally Mick and Fabian were the last ones to enter. No one really spoke during breakfast not even Jerome and Alfie. After breakfast Mick and Fabian were on chore duty for the morning, so everyone else decided to go do their own thing, The girls wanted to go shopping and asked if I wanted to come along, but I said I would just stay home, and in a few minutes the boys are going into town to watch a new horror movie that just came out that they're dying to see.**

"Hey guys have fun, and enjoy your movie." I said saying goodbye to them

"Thanks Nins, we hope they'll be lots of bloodshed and gore." Jerome said

"and zombies to." Alfie said laughing while both of them exited the front door

"Hey Nins are you sure you wanna stay here, you could always go with us?" Mick asked

"No thanks Mick, I'm not really a fan of horror movies, the blood and gore make me a bit queasy." I said

"Ok suit yourself." He shrugged and followed Alfie and Jerome out

**Now all that's left is Fabian to leave I said to myself.**

"Hey hope you guys have a good time at the movies." I whispered to Fabian not really looking at him

"Umm..thanks, listen Nina I wanna apologi-." He tried to say but I cut him off

"Fabian this isn't really the time to be talking about this." I told him

"No Nina I don't want to avoid this." He said to me

"Well then we'll talk about this some other time, but right now you don't wanna keep them waiting." I said

"No Nina, they can wait what's important right now is I get this out, and no interruptions, what I was trying to say was I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean it, and I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you and it was obviously wrong for me to accuse you of being jealous or blame you for mine and Joy's break up. He said with tears in his eyes

"So is that all?" I asked while tears were cascading down my face

"That's all you're going to say?" He asked me

"What else do you want me to say Fabian, I've told you everything yesterday, what else do you want me to tell you." I asked him

"I want you to tell me that you forgive me ." He told me

"So you want me to say that I forgive you, Fabian I don't know if I can at the moment." i told him

"Fine, but I'll wait for you Nina I promise you I'll wait." He said and with that he went out the front door and walk away.

**After a few hours, Trudy told me that I had a phone call from America, I hoped it was Gran I really needed to talk to her badly.**

"Hello." I said

"Hello dear." Gran said

"Gran!" I said

"How are you?" She asked me

"Not so well Gran." I admitted

"Uh oh What's the matter?" Gran asked

**I told her what's been happening for these last few weeks and about Fabian and I**

"I don't know what to do Gran." I told her tears slipping down my cheeks

"Honey, I know you'll find a way to figure this out and I'm sure Fabian is really sorry for what he did to you because by the way you speak to me about him, he sounds like a gentleman." She told me

"But that's just the thing Gran I don't know how to fix this, I want to forgive Fabian and be with him, but I also don't want to be hurt by him again." I said as I curled up on the couch

"Nina, dear we all get heartbroken once in a while in our lives it's where we learn from our heartbreakes and plus these are things in life we can't avoid because it's bound to happen." She told me

"I know Gran, but right now I need time and space to think about this, I want to make the right decision." I told her

"Well what do you want to do dear, come back here for a few weeks?" Gran asked

"Yes, Gran that's exactly what I want to do." I said

"Ok dear, let me speak to Trudy to get her approval." She said

"Ok let me go get her." I said as I put the phone on the table

"Trudy!" I called

"Yes dear." She said as she entered the room

"My Gran would like to speak to you." I said

"Ok sweetie, why dont you wait in the living room while I talk to her." She said

**As Trudy talked with Gran I decided this was what I needed, I knew running away from my problem wasn't the right answer, but I needed time to think about what's happening.**

"Ok dear, you can go back on the phone now, i'm done talking to your Gran." Trudy said

"Ok thanks." I said

"So what did you say to Trudy Gran?" I asked her

"I asked her if you could take 3 weeks off and fly here to America and just get away from all of your problems." Gran said

"Ok thanks Gran, so when do I leave?" I asked

"In the morning dear, is that alright?" She asked

"Yeah that's ok." I said to her

"Ok,be sure to pack what you need, get some goodnight sleep, and say your goodbyes ok." Gran said

"Ok, bye Gran see you soon." I said

" Bye dear." She said, and with that she hung up

"Trudy." I called her again

"Yes dear." Trudy said

"Do you think you can keep this a secret from the guys, I'll tell the girls later on?" I asked her

"Why sure dear, but are you sure, you want to go home?" She asked me

"Yes, I just need to think things through." I told her

"Well ok dear, why don't you go ahead and start packing and I'll call you when supper is ready ok." She said

"Ok thanks Trudy." I said and went to my room.

* * *

**After 30 minutes I finally finished, packing my suitcase that I would take with me to America in the morning. I just closed my suitcase when I heard a knock on my door, I asked who it was and the person said, it was Amber, Mara, Patricia, and Joy, so I let them. When they saw my suitcase they asked where I was going.**

"Hey Nins, you'll never guess what i found at this fabulous bou- why is there a suitcase on the ground?" Amber asked

"Listen guys, after everything that's happened I really need to clear my head for a few days before figuring out what i need to do about Fabian and I." I said

"So you're going to leave us?" Patricia asked

"Well, yes but just for 3 weeks and then hopefully I'll feel better and focus on the problem." I told them

"I can understand why you need time and space, you're confused aren't you?" Mara asked

"Yea, so very confused." I said sitting down on the bed

"OK but, before you go Nina, I think that you should know that after you left last night, Fabian finally realized he loved you." Joy said kneeling down towards me

"Really?" I asked

"Really!" they said

"I..I don't know yet guys, I'm scared, I don't want to get hurt by him again, which is why I need this." I told them

"And we know that, which is why we agree with you." Patricia said

"Yea, just please promise you'll return." Amber said

"I promise, thanks you guys, you really are the best friends ever." I said giving them all a hug

" Umm, one more thing guys, the boys don't know yet." I told them

"What? you haven't told them yet?" Mara asked

"Well they've been gone for the afternoon." I told them

"Well I guess they just got back, cause when we arrived, they were already here." Amber said

"Ok, can you guys, tell the boys in the morning, please" I asked them

"Sure, but what about Fabian?" Joy asked

"I..I guess you might as well tell him to, cause he's going to figure out one way or another." I said

"Ok so, we'll tell the guys tomorrow." Mara said

"So, Nina what time does you flight leave, at 5 am, but I have to arrive at the airport by 4 am so I'll be leaving around 3." I said

"Ok so, we'll still say goodbye to you later on ok." Amber said

"Right." I said

"Anyway we should all go now Trudy's got supper on the table already and asked us to come and get you."

"Ok let's go." I said

* * *

**After supper, I returned to my room and went to sleep, and before I knew it my alarm was waking me up, after I hit the snooze button I saw it was around 2:15 it just gave me time to have breakfast, get ready, and finish packing,. After I ate I went upstairs to the girls bathroom and changed into my clothes, when I saw the sweatshirt I was wearing, I remembered that this was the sweater Fabian lent to me, the night He and I snuck up to the attic and almost got caught by Victor. I sighed, I knew I had to give this back to him. So after I left the bathroom I sneaked into Fabian and Mick's room and put his sweater on his bedside table, as I was about to leave I gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered goodbye. This reminded me of HSM2 when Gabriella was saying goodbye to Troy by the pool. When I went to the living room I saw the girls there, I hugged them all one by one saying goodbye until Trudy said it was time to leave, As soon as I left Anubis house I put on" Gotta Go My Own Way" By: Vanessa Hudgens.**

_I gotta say what's on my mind_  
_Something about us_  
_Doesn't seem right these days_  
_Life keeps getting in the way_  
_Whenever we try_  
_Somehow the plan_  
_Is always rearranged_

_It's so hard to say_  
_But I've got to do what's best for me_  
_You'll be okay_

_[Chorus]_  
_I've got to move on and be who I am_  
_I just don't belong here_  
_I hope you understand_  
_We might find a place in this world someday_  
_But at least for now_  
_I gotta go my own way_

_Don't wanna leave it all behind_  
_But I get my hopes up_  
_And I watch them fall every time_  
_Another color turns to gray_  
_And it's just to hard_  
_To watch it all_  
_Slowly fade away_

_I'm leaving today_  
_'Cause I gotta do what's best for me_  
_You'll be okay_

_[Chorus]_  
_I've got to move on and be who I am_  
_I just don't belong here_  
_I hope you understand_  
_We might find a place in this world someday_  
_But at least for now_  
_I gotta go my own way_

_What about us?_  
_What about everything we've been through?_

_What about trust?_

_You know I never wanted to hurt you_

_What about me?_

_What am I supposed to do?_

_I gotta leave but I'll miss you_

_So, I've got to move on and be who I am_

_Why do you have to go?_

_I just don't belong here_  
_I hope you understand_

_I'm trying to understand_

_We might find a place in this world someday_  
_But at least for now_

_I want you to stay_

_I gotta go my own way (hold "way")_  
_I've got to move on and be who I am (say during "way")_

_What about us?_

_I just don't belong here_  
_I hope you understand_

_I'm trying to understand_

_We might find a place in this world someday (World someday)_  
_But at least for now_  
_I gotta go my own way_  
_I gotta go my own way_  
_I gotta go my own way_

**When The song finished it reminded me so much of Fabian, as I was about to fall asleep I heard a shrieking sound and a crash and the last thing I saw was a bright light, then darkness.**

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

**It's been 2 days since Nina and I talked I know we've talked yesterday but, it still led out to Nina crying, well I still haven't seen her, so I was just about to knock on her door when Amber said I wasn't gonna find her there. I was about to ask her what she meant except she interrupted me by saying to follow her into the living room. In there I found Jerome, Alfie, Mick, Patricia, Mara, Amber, and Joy. I was about to ask where Nina was except once again the girls interrupted me by saying to sit down on the couch.**

"We know by now you've noticed that Nina's not here and we know you're wondering where she is right?" Patricia asked

"Yeah, so where is she?" Jerome asked

"Well, she's gone back to America." Mara said

"WHAT!" We said

"Yeah, she left earlier." Amber said

"But why?" Mick asked

"To get away from all the problems, she's confused right now and doesn't know what to do." Joy said

"What problems?" Alfie asked

"The problems, between her and Fabian, she's in pain right now and confused, she said she just needs time and space to figure it all out." Patricia said

"How long will she be gone?" I asked shocked and hurt

"For 3 weeks." Amber said

"Why that long?" I asked

"I don't know I guess she wants to think things through." Joy said

"Why didn't she tell me?" I asked

"Because she didn't want you knowing before she left, becasue she knew you would try to stop her from leaving." Patricia said

"Whatever." I said getting up

"Where are you going?" Mick asked

"Back to my room." I said as I made my way back to my room

**I can't believe Nina's gone for 3 week how am I suppose to live without her here for 3 weeks, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I 've caused her enough pain as it is, but I pray that she would return and let me tell her I love her with my whole heart and soul. I was interrupted by the telephone ringing and a scream. I ran out into the hallway to find a sobbing Amber with the phone on the table hung up.**

"Amber, what's wrong?" Patricia asked her as Trudy tried to get her from the floor

"Nin...Nin...Nina..." She said while sobbing

"What about Nina?" I asked worriedly

"She...She's been in an accident." Amber said crying

**That's when I felt my heartbreak.**

* * *

Well Guys here's another long chapter, so guys please review again.

-SereneSinger198


	7. What You Mean To Me

**Hey guys thanks for the many reviews, sorry i haven't been able to update, i've been pretty busy with school, anyway here's Chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or any of its characters or the song What you mean to me By: Sterling Knight**

**-SereneSinger198**

* * *

**Fabian POV**

**No, No,NO! this could not be happening, Nina couldn't be in an accident, not my beautiful, smart, cute, funny Nina. After Amber told us the news, everyone moved to the living room, all the girls were crying, while the guys except me was just shocked to hear about Nina in an accident, and me I wasn't upset, or mad, I was numb the love of my life was in an accident while her her life has hanging by a single thread.**

"Who was on the phone Amber?" Jerome asked leaning against the wall

"The police." Amber said tears still coming down her face

"What did they say?" Patricia asked trying not to cry but failing

"They, said that they found Nina in the cab and the driver tipped over the intersection near the airport, apparently a drunkee was driving to fast in the wrong direction, and hit them full on and the cab tipped over." Amber said crying again, while Trudy was comforting her

**I wanted to kill this monster, because of him Nina might be dead by now.**

"What are we going to do now, then?" Mick asked sitting on the armchair across from me

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading down to the hospital to see her." I said quietly getting up from the couch and making my way out the door

"Wait Fabian." Joy said

"What?" I asked not really in the mood to be stopped

"Were coming to." Mara said as everyone started to get up

"Ok, fine, but I get to see her first." I said

"Ok, I'll go fetch a cab then." Trudy said as she made her way to the phone

**As soon as the cab was here, I immediately jumped into it, with the others following behind me, when we got to the hospital, I immediately went to the front desk.**

"Nina Martin, plz." I said to the front desk.

"Oh, are you related to her?" asked the nurse

"Umm, no but I'm her boyfriend." I lied

"Ok, then she's in room 276 in the ICU section." said the nurse

"Umm, do you know what happened to her?" I asked politely

"Well, from what I hear she has a concussion, a few broken ribs, and a broken leg." She told me

"Ok thank you." I said

**As I reached the ICU, I began to feel nervous, I don't think I could handle this if she never wanted to see me, or if I see her hurt. I love her I know that but I don't know how she feels about me. You know what I can't take this anymore all the drama and all this madness, if I love Nina then I should be able to say it to her face and I will do whatever it takes to win back her heart if she'd only let me. I finally reached her room and I let myself in, when I got inside, I could feel my heart breaking again, for what I saw would forever haunt my memories, there on the bed was the love of my life, with a bandage wrapped around her head, her right leg in a cast, and with a breathing mask on her face. Tears were starting to come down my face.**

"Nina.." I whispered as I sat down on the chair beside her bed

"Nina...I'm so sorry, it's my fault this happened, I'm so so so sorry, but plz you have to wake up. Everyone needs you and most of all I need you." I said hold her hand while tears were cascading down my face.

"Fabian?" Everyone whispered as they opened the door

"Yeah." I said as I wiped away my tears

"How is she?" Alfie asked

"Well, she has a concussion, a few broken ribs, and a broken leg." I said to them as I looked at the creme hospital colored floor

**Everyone gasped when they heard that.**

"But is she going to be alright?" Amber asked sitting down on the couch behind me

"I dont know myself." I said feeling helpless

"Well, lovie, we have to get going, the nurse at the front desk said we could only have 30 minutes then, visiting hours were done." Trudy said as we all got to leave

"Ok, let me just have a minute alone with her." I said as they all went out the door

" Nina, plz if you can hear me, plz you have to get better." I said as I stood up to leave but not before giving her a kiss on her forehead

* * *

**Weeks passed since Nina was at the hospital (which she still is) and she hasn't woken up yet, I'm worried because the doctors said, if she continues to sleep, they might have to assume that she's in a coma. Dear Lord I hope that wasn't true, everyday I would visit her until the end of visiting hours, I would tell her what's been happening at school and at the house and how everyone especially me has been missing her and how everyone was not themselves because she wasn't there, like how Jerome and Alfie, wouldn't pull pranks anymore or start food fights, Patricia was more crankier than ever, Joy wasn't talking at all, Amber wasn't her natural bubbly self, Mara wouldn't study as much, and how Mick wouldn't practice his sports as much as he used to. Every night as I would talk to her I would shed a few tears, but I could never get out the one thing I wanted to tell her, which was I loved her.**

**At The Hospital**

"Hey Nins, it's Fabes again." I said as I caressed her face and hand

"So, anyway before french class, Jerome was hitting on a girl again but this time he was talking to her in french, but he said the wrong thing which ended up to him being slapped in the face by the girl." I said as I chuckled a bit at the memory

"Come on Nins, you've got to wake up, I miss how we'd always talk about things and everyone misses your smiles." I said as the waterworks began

"Hey, Nina listen I wrote you a song, it's about what we've been through, and it's my apology for how i've been acting and what you mean to me." I said as I took my guitar from behind the chair and started to strum the strings.

_Can't blame you for thinking_  
_That you never really knew me at all_  
_I tried to deny you_  
_But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

_I thought I was protecting you_  
_From everything that I go through_  
_But I know that we got lost along the way_

_Here I am with all my heart_  
_I hope you understand_  
_I know I let you down_  
_But I'm never gonna make_  
_That mistake again_  
_You brought me closer_  
_To who I really am_  
_Come take my hand_  
_I want the world to see_  
_What you mean to me_  
_What you mean to me_

_Just know that I'm sorry_  
_I never wanted to make you feel so small_  
_Our story is just beginning_  
_But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)_

_And every time I think of you_  
_I think of how you pushed me through_  
_And show me how much better I could be_

_Here I am with all my heart_  
_I hope you understand_  
_I know I let you down_  
_But I'm never gonna make_  
_That mistake again_  
_You brought me closer_  
_To who I really am_  
_Come take my hand_  
_I want the world to see_  
_What you mean to me (yeah)_

_You make me feel like I'm myself_  
_Instead of being someone else_  
_I wanna live that every day_  
_You say what no one else was saying_  
_You know exactly how to get to me_  
_You know it's what I need_  
_It's what I need yeah_

_Here I am with all my heart_  
_I hope you understand (I hope you understand)_  
_I know I let you down_  
_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again (that mistake again)_  
_You brought me closer_  
_To who I really am_  
_So come take my hand_  
_I want the world to see_  
_What you mean to me_  
_What you mean to me _

"Nina, I mean it you mean the world to me." I said to her but got no response

"Nina... there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, I don't know if you feel the same way or anything, but I'm going to tell you this when you wake up, and hopefully you feel the same way...I love you Nina, not as a friend, sister, or best friend, but as someone whom I want to spend the rest of my life with, you complete me Nina, you make me smile when I don't want to, and everytime you're away I'm always so worried and I feel empty inside, so what I'm saying is I can't live without you, you're my soulmate, the person whom I meant to be with, and once you wake up I promise I'll do anything to get your trust back, just please wake up, I need you, I really really do." I confessed feeling weights of my shoulder,

**What I said was true, I'd spend everyday of my life making up for everything I did wrong, and if she accepted me I'd do anything to make her happy, also if things worked out in the future I'd ask her to marry me, together we would buy our dream house, raise a family, and grow old together. I was broken out of my epiphany by the voice I've been longing to hear for weeks.**

" Fa...Fabian" Nina said weakly

* * *

**Well there you have it Chapter 7, so plz review **

**-SereneSinger198**


	8. Awakened By Your Voice

**Hey sorry guys, I haven't been able to update I've had a horrible week last week, and I had a major case of Writer's block, so anyway,I'm almost Done with this story but don't fret hopefully I'll do a oneshot soon, also thanks so much to those who subscribed and reviewed on this story, you don't know how much I appreciate it, especially since this is my first story, so thanks a whole lot, so now I present you with Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer- I do not own HOA or any of its characters.**

**-SereneSinger198**

* * *

**Nina POV **

**..._Beep_**

**_...Beep_**

**_...Beep_**

**_...Beep_**

**_What is that beeping noise, all I remember is leaving Anubis House to go to the airport a crash and the next thing I knew I was at the hospital, so far, everyone has come to visit me, mostly Fabian though, I was still a little upset with him after what he did. But what he did surprised me, he started to serenade me with a song he called "What you Mean to me." I thought it was so sweet, the next thing he told me was probably the thing that shocked me the most, He told me he loved me, not as a friend or sister, but as someone he wants to spend the rest of his life with, At this point I started to cry because I loved him to, but the problem was I didn't know how to get back to my body or how to wake up, my eye lids felt like they were cinderblocks, I decided i would try harder, if not for me, then for Fabian and everyone else, I tried as hard as I could and then I was consumed with a bright light, and I woke to find Fabian's back towards me, so I called out to him._**

"Fa..Fabian." I croaked out

**He turned around and faced me**

"Nin..Nina!" He said in a surprised voice while running to me and giving me a hug

"Oh My Gosh Nina, yo-,your awake." He said in a shocked voice while looking at me with those chocolate orbs of his

"Yeah," I said flinching because I moved a bit causing my body to hurt

"Are you Ok?" Fabian asked worriedly."

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit in pain." I said

"Nina thanks goodness you're alive, We didn't know what we would do if we lost you, I didn't know what to do if I lost you." He admitted in a sad voice while looking at the ground

"Fabes...I'm alright, it's just broken ribs and a leg." I said trying to cheer him up

"and a concussion, don't forget," He said looking at me

"Yes, and a concussion." I said jokingly

"Nina, please don't even joke about that, if I lost you, I'd probably end up following you...because I care for you so much." He said as he caressed my face

"Oh Fabes, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." I croaked out, as happy tears cascaded down my face

"Nina, there's something i've wanted, to say, something I should have realized a long time ago." Fabian said to me

"Yes Fabian." I said hoping, it's the one I've been dying to hear

"Nina Martin, I Lov-." He started to say but was interrupted by Amber

"Hey Fabes how- NINA!" she exclaimed

"hey Amber." I said happy to see her but was slightly disappointed because she interrupted Fabian

"Nina, Nina,NINA, OMG I'm so happy your awake!" She squealed hugging me

"Thanks Amber, so where's everyone else?" I asked

" Oh, they're right outside, I'll go get them." She said skipping on her way out

"Haha, looks like the old Amber's back." He chuckled

"I guess,so what were you saying earlier." I asked curiously

"I wanted to tell you that I finally realized that I Lov-." He said, but yet again he was interrupted by everyone

"NINA!" Everyone shouted

"OMG, Nina were so glad you're finally awake." Patricia said

"yeah Nina the house hasn't been the same without you." Mick said

"Yeah, most of the time we were so sad, the only entertainment we had was either TV, or Alfie dancing like a maniac." Jerome said jokingly

"Not funny, dude my moves are awesome and you know it." Alfie said pouting

"Anyway..we're just happy you're safe and soung." Mara said

"And alive." Joy said

"Aw, thanks guys, I've really missed you all so much." I said happily

"Well, dearies, we've got to go, I'm sure Nina needs her rest and all of you have homework to do." Trudy said

**Everyone except me groaned**

**I chuckled, I truly did miss them and they truly did miss me.**

"Well feel better sweetie, okay." Trudy said giving me a hug

"Thanks Trudy." I said

"Ermm... Trudy do you mind if I stay here tonight, I've already finished my homework, and plus I don't want Nina to be lonely." Fabian Said

"Sure, Fabian, I'll go tell Mr. Sweet that, you'll be staying here for the night, but no funny buisness ok." Trudy said before she left

**We both blushed at the "_No funny buisness"_ comment but after a while Fabian and I were talking about the things I had missed through out the entire week, we both apologized for our actions, and we both forgave each other, but there was one thing on his mind that I knew he was going to ask soon.**

"So, Nina you never told me, why did you leave?" Fabian asked

**I looked down, regretting ever trying to leave, Anubis House, My friends, and Fabian himself**

"Nina?" Fabian questioned

"Oh..umm I was just fed up with all the drama that's all, so when Gran called I told her what was happening and she asked Trudy if I could stay in America for 3 weeks, speaking of which how's Gran." I said

"Oh your Grandmother's been worried about you but Trudy's probably called her already saying you're awake, but anyway what drama." He said

"the drama between you and I." I admitted fiddling with my blanket

"there's no drama between us." He said

"Umm.. yeah there is, the one that happened when Joy broke up with you." I explained

"Oh.. that drama huh." He said awkwardly while scratching the back of his neck

"I know you said you're sorry, but I was and still am really confused." I said to him

"Confused about what?" Fabian asked

"Your feelings for me." I mumbled

"My what?" He asked again

"Your feeling for me Fabian, I'm so confused, I don't know if you only love me as a sister, a friend, a bestfriend, or something else, because what I feel for you I know isn't friends only or sibling feelings, at all." I admitted to him

**We sat there in silence for an amount of time before Fabian finally said**

"Nina, I understand what your telling me, but I think you're wrong." Fabian said

"What?" I said hurt

"What you said about me not loing you as a lover should." Fabian said sitting down on my bed

"Huh?" I asked confused

"Nina, this is what I was trying to say before i was interrupted twice, Nina Martin I'am in Love with you." He admitted

**I couldn't hold it in anymore, tears of happiness ran down my face**

"I love you too Fabian." I said to him while he gave me a hug

"Yes!." He shouted happily

**I laughed, I'm so happy right now, my dream boy admitted to me that he loved me, I would not trade this for anything else in the world**

"I love you Nina" Fabian said

"I love you too Fabian." I said to him also

**And with that Fabian leaned in to give me my first kiss, and it was the best kiss ever, after a while, we were just talking as before. But then he surprised me again by saying.**

"Nina, will you be my girlfriend" Fabian asked

"Of course I will, Fabes." I said happily, then I yawned

"I think it's time for my girlfriend to get her beauty sleep." Fabian joked

"But, I'm not sleepy." I said while yawning

"Uh huh, sure you aren't, Now sleep Nina I'll be here when you wake up." He said while giving me a kiss on my forehead

"K, goodnight Fabian, I love you." I said sleepily before I closing my eyes

"I love you too, my princess." He said

**That was the last thing I heard before I finally fell asleep**

* * *

**Well guys, here's chapter 8, do you think I should do an epilogue of Nina and Fabian's future together, so please review again, and thank you so much for reading.**

**-SereneSinger198**


	9. Epilogue

**Hey Guys MEGA sorry for not updating in 2 monts, i've been pretty busy, with a new story it's of course FABINA!, but it's pretty tragic, but it's still in the works, so this is it, the FINAL chapter of "Gotta Go My Own Way", thanks so much to those who supported and reviewed my first story, and I really appreciate the reviews and the many ideas you gave me. So Here it is, the final chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own HOA or any of it's characters, and I do not own Can I have this dance, or any other songs in this story**

**-SereneSinger198**

* * *

**Nina POV**

**"WOW!" I thought, I can't believe Fabian finally told me he loved me, I mean I know I shouldn't have forgiven him for what he did to me, but I can't resist him, and I know I should be worried about my health seeing as how I've been in a coma for weeks, but I just can't help but feel giddy that Fabian sang to me and he told me he loved me. I was broken out of my thoughts by Fabian asking if I was alright.**

* * *

"Nina, love, are you alright?" Fabian asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just really happy and shocked at the same time." I admitted while blushing

"So, am I." Fabian said blushing all the same

"So, what happened, while I was in a coma?" I asked Fabian curiously

'Well, to put it in small detail, everyone was pretty upset and wasn't the same, even Jerome." Fabian said quietly

"What about you?" I asked

" What about _me_?" He wondered,

"How were or are you?" I asked while sitting up

"To be honest...I think I was the worst of them all combined." Fabian said looking into my eyes

"Why?" I wondered

"Because.. I didn't know if I you were alright, or how your condition was, the gang had to literally drag me out of the hospital, because I never wanted to leave your side. I just couldn't handle it if you left _me_, without explaining myself to you, or saying how sorry I' am for being an idiot for almost letting you get away...and for not admitting to you how much I'm completely in love with you." Fabian admitted

"I love you too, Fabian." I said blushing

"And I love you all as well, my Nina, forever and always." Fabian said taking my hands and leaning to kiss me, but just as we were about to kiss, Amber decided to interrupt.

"Hey, Fabes, Nina, I thought some people would want to see, you guys."Amber squealed

**Everyone ran to hug Nina again, even Jerome, they were so happy to see their friend/sister awake. They each told her how much they missed her and couldn't wait for her to come home with them because according to Alfie and Jerome, it wasn't the same pranking people without first pranking her, this of course made Nina laugh. After a while of talking Amber of course being Amber decided, to ask Nina if her and Fabian were together, Nina and Fabian looked at each other first and finally admitted that they were indeed together, everyone congratulated the both of them, and gave them hugs and saying things like "it's about time." or "I knew you guys would get together one day." After all the excitement, the gang besides Fabian decided to give them both some alone time and went to tell Trudy that Nina was awake.**

"Wow..some friends we got, huh?" Fabian asked

"Yeah, ridiculous, but the best,." I admitted

"So when am I, out of the hospital?" I asked

"the doctor said, that they had to run a few tests to see if you were alright, but they said by this afternoon, you could go back to Anubis house." Fabian said

"Thank God, I've been dying to go back to school and hang out with everyone again." I said

"I hope that also mean, going on dates with your boyfriend." Fabian joked

"Indeed, it does. I love you Fabian Rutter." I admitted

"And I Love you too Nina Martin." Fabian said, and with that he kissed me.

* * *

**2 years later**

**Fabian POV**

**I was so nervous, tonight was mine and Nina's 2nd year anniversary, and I was going to ask her for her hand in marriage, I feel sort of bad that I could get her dad's permission for his only daughter's hand in marriage, and I felt bad for Nina that there would be no one to walk her down the aisle, but all the same, I did ask her Gran, and she said yes and to always take good care of her and never hurt her. I promised her, I would never hurt her as long as I'm alive. I told everyone on the plan, and they were ecstatic, but not as much as Amber, so I decided to take her with me for advice on how to get the ring, she chose a 24 kt gold banded ring with small diamonds surrounding the big one in the middle, I thought it was perfect. Now the only thing I have to worry about is, if she says yes or no.**

"Good luck tonight mate." Mick said as he clapped me on my back

"Thanks dude, I'm gonna need it." I said nervously tying my tie

"Come on dude, you know you love Nina, and she loves you, of course she would say yes." Mick said as he also got his tie on

"Thanks dude, if she does say yes, do you wanna be the best man?" I asked Mick

"Sure dude, thanks!" Mick said giving me a man hug

"Well, we better go, it's almost show time." I said putting the black velvet box in my pocket.

**Mick, Jerome, Alfie, and I left the house and went to the gazebo in the forest, where I was going to have my date with Nina, and also where I was going to propose to her. The guys and I arrived first, I stared in awe, I had left the decorating to Amber seeing as how she practically begged me to let her do it. The gazebo was decorated in red roses and a red table clothed tabe just for two with 2 lighted candles on it and plates for the two of us, there was also romantic music playing the background, I also saw many red rose petals on the ground. I looked at my watch and saw it was almost time, the girls and Mick, Jerome, and Alfie were going to lead Nina here, while I stood in the gazebo holding a red rose for her. When the time came, I saw Mick leading Nina to me and I said.**

"For you my love." I said lovingly

"Thank you Fabian." Nina said kissing my cheek

"You look radiant tonight." I said

**She was wearing a red strapless down that had jewels scattered around it, and she also wore make up that seemed to enhance her beauty even more, and her hair was curled and it made her look like an angel.**

"Thank you." She said blushing

"No, problem." I said

"Now, let's go and eat, my lady." I joked as I pulled out her seat for her

"Thank you." Nina said

**After the delicious dinner that Trudy had made, I asked her to dance, the song that came on was "_Can I Have This Dance." By: Vanessa Hudgens & Zac Efron from HSM3: Senior Year._****I listened to the song while I danced with her in the gazebo, I saw our friends recording everything, and I couldn't help but chuckle, I saw the girls start to cry, even Patricia.**

_Take my hand_  
_Take a breath_  
_Pull me close_  
_And take one step_  
_Keep your eyes_  
_Locked on mine_  
_And let the music be your guide._

_Won't you promise me (Now won't you promise me)_  
_That you'll never forget (We'll keep dancing)_  
_To keep dancing_  
_Wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning_  
_The chances of finding someone Like you_  
_It's one in a million_  
_The chances of feeling the way We do_  
_And with every step together_  
_We just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance? (Can i have this dance?)_  
_Can I have this dance?_

_Take my hand_  
_I'll take the lead_  
_And every turn_  
_Will be safe with me_  
_Don't be afraid_  
_Afraid to fall_  
_You know I'll catch you through it all_

_And you can't keep us apart (Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_  
_Cause my heart is where ever you are (Cause my heart is where ever you are)_

_It's like catching lightning_  
_[ From: . ]_  
_The chances of finding someone Like you_  
_It's one in a million_  
_The chances of feeling the way We do_  
_And with every step together_  
_We just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance? (Can i have this dance?)_  
_Can I have this dance?_

_Oh,_  
_No mountain's too high_  
_And no ocean's too wide_  
_Cause together or not_  
_Our dance won't stop_  
_Let it rain, let it pour_  
_What we have is worth fighting for_  
_You know I believe_  
_That we were meant to be,_  
_Yeah,_

_It's like catching lightning_  
_The chances of finding someone_  
_Like you (Like you)_  
_It's one in a million_  
_The chances of feeling the way_  
_We (way we do) do_  
_And with every step together_  
_We just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)_  
_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_  
_Can I have this dance?_  
_Can I have this dance?_

**After the dance, I knew it was time, I looked at all of my friends, and they gave me a thumbs up and whispered good luck.**

"Nina, there's something I want to ask you." I said

"Sure Fabes, what is it?" She wondered

"Nina Martin, I love you with all my heart and soul, I know I haven't been exactly very good to you in the past, but I promise you in the future, I will be there with you in every step of the way. Nina, I love you and I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me? I asked as I knelt to the ground and giving her the ring, I saw she had started to cry.

"Yes, Yes! of course I would love to marry you Fabian!." Nina said

"Thank you." I said as I put the ring on her finger and kissing her, but we were cut of by a scream- Amber's Scream

"OMG OMG! CONGRATS, I"M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!." Amber said squealing

"Yeah, Dude, Congrats." Mick said as he, Jerome, and Alfie gave me a man hug while the girls were congratulating my now- fiance.

**I was happy because now, I would spend the rest of my life with the one, of whom I was meant to be with. Nina Martin-soon to be- Rutter.**

* * *

**6 months later**

**Nina POV**

**I can't believe six months ago Fabian proposed to me, and here I'am soon to be Mrs. Nina Rutter. I was so excited for the wedding that I couldn't sleep last night after the bachlorette party the girls threw for me, with the guys had a "stag night" before they left I made them promise not to take my soon-to-be-husband to a strip club. And now here i'am dressed in my wedding gown, which was strapless and flowing, while I had on a wedding tiara in my hair, which was curled and the veil was also there. Amber, who was maid of honor reminded me that, it was almost time. Since no one could walk me down the aisle I decided I would just walk down by myself.**

"Nina. it's time." Amber said as she entered the room giving me my bouquet of freesias

"I can't believe I'm getting married to Fabian." I said in wonder

"I'm so happy for you guys." Amber said giving me a final hug before the wedding.

"Thanks, Amber." I said as I returned the hug.

"Well, it's time to get in line." She said as we left the room

**My bridesmaids were of course Mara, Patricia, and Joy, while the groomsmen were, Jerome, Alfie, and Jason Winkler, I know it's weird that your history teacher is one of your groomsmen, but after we graduated, him and Patricia started to date and right now, they were currently engaged, like the rest. Finally it came time for the Bridal party to walk down the aisle at first it was Mara and Jerome, then it was Alfie and Joy, then Jason and Patricia, and Finally The maid of honor whic hof course was Amber. After Mick had led Amber to his seat, it was finally my turn to walk down the aisle, as Pachelbel's Canon in D Major began playing, I thought back to all those moment that I went through with Fabian to until where we are today. As I reached Fabian, I gave Amber my bouquet and Fabian and I faced the minister, as we exchanged vows we couldn't help but cry.**

"If there is anyone here, that think these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The Minister said.

**We looked around and saw no one had stood up, After that the minister started again.**

"Do you, Fabian Luke Rutter, take Nina Anne Martin, to be you lawfully wedded wife?" the Minister asked Fabian

"I Do." Fabian said as he put the ring on my finger while tears cascaded down my face

"And do you, Nina Anne Martin, take Fabian Luke Rutter, to be your lawfully wedded husband." the Minister asked me

"I Do." I said as I put the other ring on his finger.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride." The Minister told Fabian before he kissed me passionately

**While we kissed, we heard our friends cheering us with catcalls and what not, while fabian and I walked back down the aisle and through the church doors on our way to the reception, I still couldn't believe I was now married to the love of my life- Fabian Rutter. I guess sometimes you do have to _"Go Your Own Way." _to realize things.**

"I love you Mr. Rutter." I said to my new husband

"And I love you too Mrs. Rutter." Fabian said to me before kissing again

**Now I knew our love was strong enough to endure anything, I was now ready to spend the rest of my life, with my friends, and the love of my life and husband. Fabian Rutter.**

**THE END.**

* * *

**WOOOOO! that's the end of my first story, thanks again so much so supported my story and also watch out for my future stories coming out, thank you once again.**

**-SereneSinger198**


End file.
